


monsters (who lie)

by denkies



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mello/Matt/Near are still kids, Poetry, i guess, imagine writing beyond birthday as heterosexual i can't...., they're just a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkies/pseuds/denkies
Summary: Roger's point of view on A's death and Beyond going insane.
Relationships: A/Beyond Birthday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	monsters (who lie)

Roger finds Near and Matt, curled up  
on the couch under a shared blanket,  
so small in the large, spacious living area.  
And Mello is on the floor, head resting on  
an open book page of a Shakespeare novel,  
which seems far too long and boring for   
most 7 year old boys to read

_(but Mello isn't like most 7 year old boys, is he?)_

An hour later, Roger finds A's body,   
hanging by a rope in the attic.  
He's so small in the arms of the older man,  
who checks in vain for a pulse.  
Hadn't he just bid his friends goodnight?  
Hadn't he danced with Beyond in the  
kitchen after supper?  
He's too young to lay pale on the floor,  
with a twisted neck and empty eyes.

_(But here they are)_

A half finished straw doll and   
a puddle of vomit on the attic floor is all   
Roger needs to see for his heart to break   
again, for A, for Beyond, for the oblivious,   
intelligent children downstairs,  
who will learn too young about lives taken  
too soon, too smart to be fed lies   
about an accident 

_(They'll know)_

Beyond's room is torn to shreds,  
broken glass and splintered wood  
telling a story that needn't be verbalized.  
But he's gone, nothing to hint where he's headed.  
Boxes of straw dolls, made over the years  
with trembling hands, are left tipped over,  
blood spattered dolls spilling out.  
The once pristine cloth is the casualty of   
Beyond's rage, stained crimson from  
skin torn from anger and pain and grief.

_(They were all just **kids** , why were they_  
_damned to lives filled with pain?)_

_He's just a kid,_ Roger thinks to himself,  
as Beyond is dragged away in chains,   
burnt and bloody, a monster created by hatred.  
He's screaming, but it isn't mindless, insane;  
the shrieking is for L to pay with his life  
for what he did to A. 

Roger watches Beyond's eyes roll back   
as he's sedated, and wishes he had   
known in the beginning,  
that raising geniuses was only raising children,  
who would all be consumed by   
their own minds, eventually

**Author's Note:**

> A and Beyond deserve more recognition for their relationship and how it affected Beyond, but none of you are ready for that conversation 
> 
> -
> 
> I love to be gay, write illiterate shit, and suffer. I'm @denkies on tumblr


End file.
